It must be love
by delicate-storm
Summary: Frostiron! Loki/Tony! Loki is in a bad mood and Tony gets to the bottom of it (not like that you filthy minded person you :P) Fluffy and scmoopy and angsty.


**A/N I am currently taking part in the Nanowrimo and in between in writing very seriousl stuff LOL I managed to knock out this bunch of schmoop for the heck of it I think I will write some more over the next view days cause why the heck not. The story is unbeta'd all mistakes will be edited as soon as I have a chance but for the moment this I offer to you and I hope it does not entirely suck. Cheers for now. **

The thing is Loki is always miserable and grumpy and in a awful mood. And Tony finds it kind of endearing, especially when he lashes out at things and rolls his eyes at stupid people which is basically everyone in Loki's book besides Loki of course. But this morning its exceptionally bad as Tony wakes up and finds Loki has a pillow pressed firmly over his head smothering him.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Tony screams which actually sounds more like "Mhat da hall aahhh euwww oing." Thanks to the pillow that's covering his face and he thinks yeah everyone was right, shacking up with an evil demi god was not the greatest idea he had ever had but Tony likes a challenge and Loki is like the most extreme math equation his ever encountered which of course now is in the process of murdering him just like everyone told him would eventually happen as well.

And Tony could hear the comments at his future funeral "We told him this would happen." And maybe everyone would be kind enough to put it on his gravestone to. _"Here lies Tony Stark we told him this would happen. He never listened. RIP knucklehead."_  
"Woki!" Tony screamed and the pillow was pulled off from his face and he looked at Loki. "What the hell do you think you're doing are you nuts?"  
"I am nuts we have established that already Tony." Loki threw aside the pillow and tied his hair into a neat little pony tail.  
"Get out!" Loki ordered.  
"Did I miss something?" Tony asks cause his pretty sure he has because this was not how they had gone to bed last night, oh no, and somewhere between sports between the sheets and daylight Loki had turned into the Grinch.  
"I said get out you filthy peasant! You snore! You are drooling all over my finest sheets and you reek, now leave!"  
"Um last time I checked this is Stark Towers which as the name suggests means it belongs to me and these overly priced sheets you bought from Paris on a whim, the money it came out of my pocket and if I want to drool all over them I bloody..." Tony never finished his sentence the next thing he knew Loki lifted one of his fingers and in the motion of a wave Tony found himself flung out into the corridor.

"And stay out!" And the door swung shut in his face.  
"Okay I am sorry I said that!" Tony shouted banging on the door as he imagined not only a sexless day but a poor Manhattan that might find itself in the path of a crazy Loki. Again.  
"You should be sorry you just said that! Especially since you told me this place is my home! I never had a home before this Tony need I remind you!" Loki screamed from behind the door. And Tony thought oh god please no, do not remind me of what happened back home. Again. Please. No.  
"It is your home babe!" Tony reasoned wishing he could start this day all over again minus the pillow smothering of course.  
"Do not babe me I am not a child!"  
"Then quit behaving like one! Tony shouted at the door and then immediately regretted it. "What's wrong Loki talk to me please." He said in a quieter more soothing voice.  
"Nothing is wrong! Just leave me alone!"  
"Fine I'll go get to work." Tony said even though he didn't want to move.  
"Why is everyone always leaving me?" Loki cried and the door flung open.  
"You asked me to leave." Tony said getting up from the floor and walking back into the room.  
"You never listen to me before why would you start now Stark?" Loki cried from beneath the sheets.  
Tony touched the writhing mass that was Loki who flinched.  
"Don't touch me!" Loki shouted.  
"Does that mean you want me to touch you?" Tony asked unsure and he braced himself for another attack even closing his eyes in anticipation of the attack.  
"Yes." Loki whispered. Tony sat down and petted the sheets that he was sure was Loki's head, yeah everyone had been right about the high maintenance part to.  
"Why are you upset huh? Come on talk to me."  
"I just want Coco Pops and to be left alone in peace." Loki said and Tony weighed these things up and decided okay it wasn't a trap Loki did love cereal funnily so and when he was in one of his moods it always brought him out of his funk and maybe that was exactly what Loki needed. To be left alone and some cereal.  
"Okay I will get you some do you want coffee?"  
"Can you make me hot chocolate."  
"Of course."  
"With marshmallows, the mini ones." Sounding about four years old.  
"Loki." Tony whispered pulling back the sheet and he looked down at Loki whose eyes was strained red from crying, this was bad. "I know something is wrong and you don't have to tell me but I am here for you." Loki nodded sniffling a little.  
"That is very kind and sweet of you but I would prefer if you would find yourself in the kitchen to get me what I asked for instead of boring me with your sentimentality you peasant."  
Okay going to be one of those days where Tony gets called a peasant all day long. Great.  
"You are insufferable." Tony said giving Loki a quick kiss on his forehead before running off in case Loki wanted to hurl him across the room one more time for good measure.  
"Wow you look happy." Clint said when Tony walked into the kitchen. "The missus huh?" Clint said elbowing Tony playfully in the side and laughing.  
"You know Barton if Loki hears you calling him that his going to turn you into a duck again and this time I am not going to get him to turn you back."  
"Ah it is the missus." Clint said and now he smiled even brighter.  
"His in a mood." Tony said getting the milk out of the fridge.  
"When is he not in a mood?" Clint asked.  
"Touche."  
Thor walked in and looked as miserable as Tony and Tony noticed a pattern.  
"Your brother." Tony began.  
"Let me guess his not himself today?" Thor asked sounding like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
"Oh his himself his just ten times worse what the hell is going on?"  
"It is his birthday." Thor announced and then looked deeply sorry that he had even brought it up, now Loki was going to try and kill him. Again.  
"Do gods even have birthdays?" Clint asked breaking the silence.  
"Aye that we do and Loki was never fond of his and now I am afraid with age he likes it even less."  
"Everyone loves their birthdays." Clint said like the entire idea was foreign to hate it.  
"Not Loki I would advise you to just stay out of his path and let him have his solitude it is for the best."  
"The hell it is." Tony said walking out of the kitchen and walking back to their shared bedroom, Loki was paging through a issue of Cosmo, Tony really didn't want to know why.  
"Where is my Coco pops and hot chocolate peasant?"  
"I know what is going on." Tony said.  
"I know someone who is going to be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month." Loki said tossing the magazine aside.  
"Its your birthday."  
"Thor!" Loki screamed and the next second there was thunder across the sky and the god of thunder flew past the window and headed out of New York as fast as he could.  
"Happy birthday." Tony whispered.  
"It is not my birthday!"  
"Give up the act Thor told us! And you should have told me and we should celebrate." Loki didn't say anything for a long time.  
"It is not really my birthday it is the day that Odin brought me to Asgard from Jotunheim and he decided or Mother who honestly knows or cares but between them they decided that this day would be the day of my birth so you see Tony no one really knows when I was born except for my real father and even so I am sure he doesn't remember, why would he remember the birth of a child who brought him nothing but shame."  
"Who cares what he thinks."  
"I don't, not anymore at least but that doesn't make it hurt any less than it birthday was never cause for celebration Thor was the golden child and I was in the shadows when it was my birthday those sentiments never changed so excuse me for not seeing any reason to celebrate it." Now it was time for Tony to sit in silence.  
"You know me and you we aren't that different, my father the great Howard Stark everyone had so much to say about him how amazing he was and all the great things he did. And I would tell people who my dad was and their faces would change and light up and other children wanted him to be their dad but the truth is he wasn't around much his work was more important to him. I spent many birthdays alone with servants who tried their best to make the day special but you know they weren't my father so it still didn't matter. I guess what I'm saying is I know what it feels like to feel alone and like you have no one but things are different now, you have me and I am not perfect..." Loki smiled.  
"Oh please Anthony you believe you are perfect." Tony laughed and Loki leaned in for a kiss that lingered.  
"You are the sweetest most sentimental peasant in all the nine realms." Loki whispered against Tony's lips.  
"Enough with the peasant shit okay."  
"But its my birthday don't I get to do what I want?" Tony sighed.  
" Isn't that always the case but anyway fine, and so what does his lordship want to do with his birthday?" Tony asked bowing his head.  
"I really want those Coco Pops I asked you for earlier...and maybe we can watch The Lorax."  
"You said you hated it." Tony said with a raised eyebrow.  
"I am the God of lies peasant haven't you heard?" Loki said with a wicked smile and for the rest of the day Tony and Loki laid in bed eating Coca Pops and watching movies and did a couple of things in Loki's birthday suit.

The End

**A/N I totally stole the sweetest in all the nine realms line from Journey into mystery, which Loki says to Thor and hit me in the feels and Kieron Gillen is awesome and probably would not approve of my theft anyway I should shut up thank you for reading as always!**


End file.
